The Return of the Fallen Dragon
by Lady of Nitemares
Summary: Crossover with The Crow. An unsolved murder, a famous duelist comes back from the dead to seek vengeance against the ones that killed him. [Rated M for violence, death, coarse language]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! series or characters because they belong to Kazuki Takahashi.** However, I do own my own characters: Amon and Selene Crawford. I also own the prototypes that lead on creating the Millennium Items: Millennium Bracer and Millennium Circlet. **I also do not own The Crow franchise because it is owned by James O'Barr, whom I respect the most.**

* * *

 _"People once believed that when someone dies, a crow carries their soul to the land of the dead. But sometimes, something so bad happens that a terrible sadness is carried with it and the soul can't rest. Then sometimes, just sometimes, the crow can bring that soul back to put the wrong things right." – Sarah, from The Crow_

* * *

It was 11:30 P.M. that the police and paramedics came to the scene. A young couple were found lying on the ground a few feet from the car wreck that had collided into a lamp post. A police officer, Hajime Emiya, went over to the young couple so he could identify them personally. Once he arrived, he saw a young man, who was clutching to a young woman while keeping his head down, causing Officer Hajime to pry the young man's fingers to see their faces.

"Oh Christ," Hajime Emiya said as he saw the faces of the couple. It was Seto Kaiba and Selene Crawford, daughter of Pegasus J. Crawford himself. He heard a scream from afar, causing him to turn around to see a young man, no older than eighteen, rushing over to the crime scene. It was Amon Crawford, Selene's older brother.

"Selene!" Amon called out as he ran over, seeing her and Seto Kaiba, causing him to go wide-eyed in shock. He slowly knelt down as he analyzed the damage that Seto received the most. He saw multiple stab wounds, let alone bullet wounds, which his sister had minor injuries. He took his sister's wrist to feel a pulse as he closed his eyes for a moment.

Officer Emiya knew that Amon was already on the process on becoming a detective for such a young age, but his grade point average was high to make him one of the youngest detectives in Japan. "Amon Crawford. My name is Officer Hajime Emiya and I apologize for you to witness this situation," he said calmly as he was unsure if the other was paying attention to him. "We're still conducting things to figure out how this happened, but I would advised if you lea-" he stopped in mid sentence as he saw Amon lifting up his little sister's body, taking her one of the ambulances.

Amon placed Selene on the bed as the paramedics felt the weak pulse as well as they began strapping her down securely as they took her the hospital. He closed his eyes as his Millennium Bracer glowed, causing him to summon Gravekeeper's Chief within the shadows. "Gather every detail you can get," he instructed firmly, yet quietly. "I want to handle the person, or people, involve with this incident so I can handle them personally," he added, causing the Gravekeeper's Chief to vanished.

Officer Emiya came over to him after the second paramedics took the Seto Kaiba, who was now in a body bag, which the police had collected the bullet shells in the plastic bags for evidence. "This wasn't an assassination, was it?" He asked the other, causing Amon to look at him.

"Whoever did this will not get off that easily," Amon said to him. "They will pay for this act and suffer the consequences," he stated.

"You're going to graduate soon, aren't you?" Officer Emiya asked, causing Amon to nod his head once. "Once you graduate, you can assist us with this case since we're going to be needing a lot of help to solve this," he said to Amon, causing Amon to look at him with a determined look.

"Believe me. I will be gladly to aid you guys out," Amon answered as he walked over to his motorcycle and got on, causing him to put on his helmet and driving off at high speed. _'No one fucks with my sister and Seto while thinking they can get away with it so easily,'_ he thought as he continued to drive.

* * *

A week later, the day was filled with gloomed as everyone attended to Seto's funeral. All except Selene, who was in a coma at the hospital. Amon held Mokuba close, while Mokuba was crying with the others who had a bond with him, but usually in a strange way. They watched the casket going inside a marble mausoleum, which was placed in the center of the room as they placed their flowers on the casket lid and left quietly, leaving Mokuba and Amon alone.

 _'I will find those who did this to you, Seto. You and Selene,'_ Amon thought silently as he felt a squeezed from Mokuba, causing Amon to hold his hand. "I will take care of Mokuba and the company for you. When Selene comes out of her coma, I'll take care of her as well," he said calmly as he walked out of the mausoleum and going to the motorcycle, which had a side cart buggy for Mokuba to sit in.

He helped Mokuba in the side cart buggy as he gave Mokuba a helmet, causing Mokuba to strap it on. Amon got on his motorcycle as he revved it up a bit as they rode off. Mokuba looked back as mausoleum that was near the cherry blossom trees, seeing the doors closing up by the caretaker. He knew he had to be strong for his brother's sake as he and Amon headed for home.

Once everyone had left, a crow was perched on a hand of a statue of an angel, which was looking at the mausoleum where Seto had put to rest. It sat for a moment as it waited, waiting as if it was waiting for the right moment for something to happen..

* * *

One year later…

At Domino Hospital, Detective Amon visited his sister, which he had promised to see her whenever he was done with work or had nothing to do. Whenever he did visit her, he would usually bring fresh flowers from their friends, their parents, and himself. He entered Selene's room quietly as he walked over to the vase, placing another vase on the table and inserted the flowers in as he changed the old vase water and refilled it with fresh water and vitamins for the plants to appear healthy still.

"Hey sis. How are you doing?" He asked as he walked over to the curtains, opening them up as he pulled up the blinds. "You would think the staff would let you get some sun and fresh air. Especially with the flowers that everyone gives you when I come to see you," he said as he opened up the window a bit, causing him to walk over to get the table that had to two flower vases and brought them over to let them have time to look even more healthier.

He turned around as he saw his coma-stated sister, who had wires on her forehead and chest. Her pulse was still there as he looked at the brainwaves that remained the same just as last time he came around. He walked over as he sat in the chair next to her, holding her hand as he squeezed it softly.

"I'm still searching for the bastards that did this to you and Seto. I won't rest until they are caught and sentenced to death," Amon said to her as he placed his forehead against her hand lightly. "I've visit Seto before coming here. No one violated his grave, so that is always good. I'm also helping Mokuba run Kaiba Corp. since it's not easy for him to do alone," he stated. He looked at her as he stood up, leaning over as he kissed her on the forehead lightly. "Please wake up soon, princess. I want to see your cheerful smile again," he whispered as he placed her hand on the bed as he walked away and headed to the door.

"I'll see you later sister," he said quietly as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. It was killing him for not solving this case and getting revenge for the ones that did this to her and Seto. He walked down the side stairway, refusing to let anyone see his face that was filled with distraught to pester him if they could do anything for him. He arrived in the parking lot as he headed over to his motorcycle and got on, causing him to ignite it as he drove off to pick up Mokuba.

* * *

At the mausoleum, Mokuba placed a rose on his brother's stone casket while reading the writing as he sighed heavily.

"It's hard running the business and making tournaments without you brother," Mokuba said as he sat down on the ground. "Amon is still searching for those who did this to you and Selene. But he's been very good taking care of me when he comes home," he explained as he closed his eyes. "He said that Selene is doing okay. She hasn't woken up yet, but she's still stable," he added as he wiped his eyes a bit, trying to be strong for his late brother.

Suddenly, Mokuba heard a caw from above, causing him to look up to see a crow in the window. _'What is that crow doing here? It's kind of weird to see one here,'_ he thought as he got up slowly, brushing himself off. "Okay. You can be my brother's guardian so no grave robbers would disturb his grave," he told the bird. He heard the revving noise outside, causing him to look over, knowing Amon was back to pick him up.

"I better go, brother. Amon is here to pick me up before it rains," Mokuba said as he headed out of the mausoleum, closing the door behind him and headed towards Amon's direction. He climbed on the bike and held onto Amon's waist as the two drove off while the rain began coming down.

A flash of lightning appeared as thunder boomed throughout Domino City and other cities in Japan. The crow cawed a few times as it flew down and landed on the stone slab that covered Seto's casket which lied within. The crow pecked the stone slab a few times as the rain became from light to a heavy downpour, causing the lightning to flash again. It wasn't long until the crow heard faint scratching from within, causing it peck the final time, as if a supernatural force broke the stone slab itself.

The crow flew off as it landed on the lightning fixtures, watching the stone slab to move and seeing a corpse to pull himself out and hitting the ground hard. The corpse was Seto Kaiba himself. Seto was gasping for air as he finally let out a scream that was a mixture of rage with agony while he held his head. Once he finished screaming, he lifted his head up as he saw a crow, cawing at him while he was unsure what to make of it at first.

"Where…am I? What…am I doing here?" Seto asked the bird as he closed his eyes. _'Great. I'm talking to a bird. I am going to be put into a psych ward if someone sees me doing that,'_ he thought as he saw the felt the stone casket behind his head, causing him to look over to see his name engraved, which his eyes widened. "This..cannot be…This _**has**_ to be a sick joke!" Seto shouted as he saw the crow flying above him and landing on the ledge of the coffin itself.

 _'It is no joke, Seto Kaiba. You died two months ago,'_ the crow answered him calmly, causing Seto to look in shock. _'I have brought you back to help you to get the ones that took your life in this world,'_ it stated. _'Now, if you can stand and walk, follow me,'_ it said as it flew outside, causing Seto to get on his feet slowly while heading out of the mausoleum.

* * *

Elsewhere, the Big Five were gathered around as Kemo sat in the reclining chair with his shades still on, causing everyone to silence when business was about to start.

"So what is the agenda for us today? I know we have to take over Kaiba Corporation soon, but what else?" The first member of the Big Five asked.

"How the hell should I know? We already killed Seto Kaiba because he was in the way of obtaining Kaiba Corp.," replied the second member.

"How is Miss Crawford's condition?" Kemo asked as he looked at Gemo for a moment.

"She's still stable, but I suggest we take care of her before she awakens from her 'slumber' state. That way, she will not tell anyone about the incident," Gemo replied as he looked at Kemo, who had nodded his head towards him. "However, it is highly secured because of her family's request, especially with Amon being a detective, so he could be a threat to us," he stated.

"We could send her mind into the virtual world, just like Noah Kaiba?" The third member suggested. Kemo smirked as he nodded his head to the idea.

"All in favor on putting Selene's mind into the virtual world, say 'Aye,'" Kemo said as he heard 'Ayes' from everyone that was present, causing him to smirk a bit more wickedly. "Then it's settled. We'll find a way to take Selene out of the hospital without being caught and send her mind into the virtual world," he stated as all of them began to laugh manically.


	2. Chapter 2

On the outskirts of Domino City, the crow made Seto followed it to the location where Seto was murdered. Seto sweated as he kept up with the bird as he wondered what was it that the crow wanted to show him that was so important.

 _'Where is this crow taking me? Why should I even follow it in the first place?'_ Seto questioned himself over and over until he saw the crow perching itself on the lamp post. It glanced at Seto as Seto stopped at the location of the scene. _'This place..'_ He thought as he felt his head having multiple floods of memories of the incident occur when he and Selene were involve in a crash, causing him to collapse to one knee while he held his head while shaking.

* * *

 _"Selene! Selene!" Seto called out, moving his body over to hers, while she was lying down on her stomach with her eyes widen in total shock._

 _"Well, well. If it isn't Seto Kaiba himself?" A voice said as Seto looked over his shoulder, spotting the Big Five._

 _"_ _ **You!**_ _What do you idiots want!?" Seto snapped as he narrowed his eyes at them coldly. 'I thought I got rid of them once I took over the family business?' He thought was he knew that he had to protect Selene in case they tried to harm her more than she already was._

 _"To take over Kaiba Corporation by getting rid of you and your sweet beloved," Kemo answered, kicking Seto's side hard enough to make Seto winced in pain._

 _"You're_ _ **not**_ _going to lay a hand on Selene!" Seto snapped, causing him to get on his feet slowly while maintaining his balance as well._

 _The Big Five laughed at him as Selene watched silently, showing great fear and concern in her eyes. 'Seto..please..be careful,' she thought to himself as she fell into unconsciousness._

 _As Seto fought against four out of the Big Five members, Kemo walked over to Selene while extracting his knife from his pocket. "It's time to die," Kemo said as he was ready to plunge the weapon down on her._

 _"_ _ **NO!**_ _" Seto shouted as he rushed over towards Kemo and Selene. He managed to distract Kemo, but unfortunately, was stabbed in the right side, causing Seto to cough up blood. He stepped back a bit while holding his injury, glaring at Kemo and the others."You..are_ _ **NOT**_ _…laying a hand…on her.." He snarled as he pressed his hand to the injury to stop the bleeding somehow. "You..have to_ _ **KILL**_ _me…before you get to her," he said._

 _The Big Five smirked as they heard what he had said. "Oh? Is that so, Seto Kaiba?" Kemo asked him as he looked at his colleagues, who nodded their heads in agreement while they pulled out their guns and aimed them at him._

 _Seto narrowed his eyes at them as he rushed at them, causing them to fire at will on him. Luckily for Seto, he had managed to dodge some of the shots as he grabbed a sharp stone to throw at one of the members, causing that member to drop his gun. He felt a piercing pain in his left arm, causing him to scream in pain while he clutched the arm firmly._

 _"Now you are going to regret doing that," Lechter said, who was still bleeding from his hand, as he took out his knife and stabbed him on his left side, causing the others to shoot at Seto's stomach and right side of the chest. It wasn't long until they heard the police sirens coming their way. "Let us depart. We did our job," Johnson said as the others nodded, going to the black vehicle, which Kemo was the last one to step inside._

 _"Sorry Kaiba. It's just business," Kemo said as Gansly drove them away from the crime scene._

* * *

Seto stopped shaking as he slowly stood up on his feet. "I remembered. I used all my remaining strength to hold Selene to let her know that I've kept my word to her," he said as he closed his eyes for a moment. At a quick instant, he opened his eyes, which they were now narrowed from such rage for his untimely demise. He headed towards the forest that was close by to his mansion.

As he arrived to the spot that he managed to get slip in during the time Pegasus was taking control over his company, he went over to one tree bark and opened it up, showing a small password keypad. He typed down the password, making the ground to open as he went down the stairs, making the crow to fly after him. He felt the crow landing on his shoulder.

"One rule. No dropping your shit on my clothes or any on my computer area," Seto said as he looked at the crow calmly. _'I promise I will not do that,'_ replied the crow, causing Seto to arrive to the eye recognition, which was scanned, allowing him to enter to the main computer room.

"-Voice Recognition-," said the computer.

"Seto Kaiba," Seto answered as the computer fully activated itself.

"-Seto! I heard that you were killed two months ago! What happened?-" The computer asked.

"It's a long story," Seto answered as he took off his burial suit and tie. "Listen, I need to have my motorcycle ready and my clothing from the Battle City Tournament," Seto requested as he took off his shirt calmly, showing the scars from the incident. "I also want to get my black sleeveless trench coat and make-up that I wore at last year's Halloween along with my laptop and supply for it. Make sure to put them in the travel carrier," he added.

"-Yes sir!-" The computer replied as it prepared gathering the laptop travel carrier, the clothing and the make-up, which appeared in the cubed slot. "-Which key do you wish to have for a particular motorcycle?-" It asked.

"The Suzuki Hayabusa. The black one," Seto answered as he changed out of his funeral clothing and wore black pants, boots, and long-sleeved shirt with the buckles from Battle City Tournament while slipping on his on his black trench coat. He put on the make-up, making his appearance look like a gothic harlequin. He saw the keys hanging on a hook as he took them calmly and placed them in his pocket.

"-Anything else, sir?-" The computer asked him, causing him to look over at it.

"Just print out the names of the Big Five and Kemo, including their numbers," Seto answered as the computer began printing out the names. He took the printed paper and checked their names twice, causing him to fold up the piece of paper and put it in his left pocket. "Do not tell anyone about this. Understand?" He requested, causing the computer to show a plus sign representing "yes" as he headed out to the garage.

* * *

As Seto arrived at the garage door, he pushed the button to make the door roll up, causing him to see his motorcycle propped in front of him as he got on. He put the key in the ignition as he put his helmet on, causing him to look at the crow. "Fly ahead. We're paying a little visit to Kemo so he can tell me the location to find the others," he said to it, causing the crow to fly ahead of him.

He turned the key, starting up the motorcycle as he drove after the crow as he held onto the handles firmly, having a strong will of determination to obtain his objective. _'It is time to have those bastards experience when you underestimate me,' he_ thought as he put it in high gear to keep a close distance to the crow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own **"I'm Back"** music because it belongs to the **Yu-Gi-Oh! Music to Duel** **By** album.

* * *

As Seto drove into the park, he parked his motorcycle behind some bushes while taking out the list of the names and numbers of the attackers themselves. He walked over to a payphone booth as he saw the crow, who perched on a tree branch, as if it was scouting the area for any trouble.

 _'This shall be interesting. May the games begin,'_ he thought as he put the amount of change into the phone as he dialed up the number, listening to the ringing to the phone while waiting to have it answered.

* * *

 _ **Disappeared**_

 _ **Out of here**_

 _ **It was time to pay my dues**_

* * *

At Domino City Bar, Kemo was watching a few dancers performing until he heard his cell phone ringing a few times. _'Who the hell could this be? Perhaps one of my fellow colleagues?'_ Kemo thought as he answered it calmly. "Hello? Kemo speaking," he said as he heard the location for an "important information" to be kept. "The park? Alright, I will be there in a few minutes. Just be sure you have the information when I get there," he said as he hung up. He paid for the drink and went out to his car, putting his things in the trunk while getting inside the vehicle as he headed off to the park.

* * *

 _ **Never guessed**_

 _ **That you'd be dressed**_

 _ **In my clothes and in my shoes**_

* * *

As Kemo parked his car by the park, he turned it off as he grabbed his things to meet the person with this "important information" exchange. _'This should be good for the others to have. Thanks to this informant,'_ Kemo thought as he entered the park with his briefcase and revolver inside his coat. He went to the specific spot that he was told to wait at until the informant arrived, causing him to look at his watch to make sure this wasn't some set up somehow.

Suddenly, he heard a loud cawing from above, causing him to look up where he saw a crow looking down at him from its perched. "Damn bird," he said as he shook his head until he heard a snapping of a twig, causing him to look around. "Who's there?" He asked as he heard a wicked chuckle, as if it was around him.

* * *

 _ **You couldn't wait to move right in**_

 _ **If I were you I'd be concerned (concerned)**_

 _ **Ain't no way you're gonna win**_

 _ **Betcha didn't count on my return**_

* * *

"I said who's there!" Kemo demanded as he heard a soft thud on the ground behind him. He turned around as he saw an outline of a person that remained in the shadows.

"My, my Kemo. I am so disappointed in you for not figuring out who I am. I thought you would know," Seto said as he slowly came out of the shadows. Kemo's eyes widen from his shades, his jaw dropping slightly, as he was in total shocked and terrified at the same time.

"W-What the hell is this!? S-Some kind of prank!?" Kemo asked in a demanding tone, causing him to drop the briefcase while he stepped back while Seto came towards him, seeing the other male's face forming a wicked smirk as if he was planning to intimidate him. And it was working.

* * *

 _ **You thought you were so tough**_

 _ **You had it all under control**_

* * *

"Oh this isn't a prank, but it'll be hell for you Kemo unless you don't tell me the location and possible current numbers of the Big Five," Seto answered. "If you do it willingly, I might let you go," he added as he kept his cold-hearted eyes on the man across from him.

"But you were suppose to be dead! We've killed you two months ago!" Kemo exclaimed as he pulled out his revolver and aimed it at Seto's chest again, firing it two times as Seto fell down. He smirked a bit as he walked over to Seto's body, kneeling down to check his pulse. _'No pulse. Good,'_ Kemo thought until he felt a cold grasp around his throat, causing him to gag.

* * *

 _ **Now enough is enough**_

 _ **Gonna take back what you stole**_

 _ **(Give it up, 'cause now I'm back)**_

* * *

Seto opened his eyes and looked up at Kemo, having an annoyed look on his face as he slowly sat up. He looked at the injuries, watching them heal up before them. _'Well that is interesting,'_ Seto thought as he looked at Kemo, who was in total disbelief. "That wasn't very nice Kemo," he said as he slowly stood on his feet, holding Kemo by the throat still. "Now I am going to ask you again. What are the numbers and locations of the Big Fucking Five!?" He snapped as he kept his eyes on the other, which Kemo thought he was looking Death in the face.

"I-I…will _**not**_ …give you their numbers…or locations, you damn freak!" Kemo answered as he managed to get the words out from the firm grip from Seto.

"So you wish to do it the hard way, eh?" Seto asked him. "Fine. We can do it the hard way," he said as he threw the other into a tree, watching Kemo hitting his back against the tree hard while he smirked. "And whenever you feel like answering my demands, I might stop," he added as he walked towards Kemo while he was in front of him, pulling the other up until he threw him into the ground again.

* * *

 _ **On my own**_

 _ **All alone**_

 _ **This ain't how the story ends**_

* * *

Kemo coughed a few times as he got up slowly, trying to gather his strength together until he saw his revolver a few inches away from him. _'I got to get it before he does!'_ He thought as he slowly crawled over to the revolver, putting his hand on it until he felt a sharp pain from Seto's boot while feeling it being crushed. "Argh! You little bastard! Let go of my hand!" He screamed, causing Seto to apply more pressure to crush it more.

"Just answer to my demands and I will," Seto answered as he kept his eyes on him, grinning a bit evil as he felt the bones being broken while he continued to listen to Kemo's agonizing screams.

* * *

 _ **You suckered everyone in sight**_

 _ **With promises that fooled them all (all)**_

 _ **You may be top dog tonight**_

 _ **The bigger they come, the harder than fall (fall)**_

* * *

"A-Alright! I'll tell you the information!" Kemo said. He told Seto the information he needed, the current and hidden contact numbers, including their current whereabouts whenever they were not attending to the meeting and where they would meet for their meeting. He felt his hand being released, causing him to hold his head as he glared at Seto, who turned around. "Are you satisfied? You damn freak!" Kemo shouted, knowing that his hand was broken completely.

Seto narrowed his eyes as he kicked Kemo in the face from behind, causing the other to be knocked over. "Never piss me off, Kemo. I was going to let you go with your tail between your legs, but I guess I change my mind," he said as he slipped on a leather glove and knelt down, picking up the revolver next to him.

* * *

 _ **You thought you were so tough**_

 _ **You had it all under control**_

 _ **Now nothing's enough**_

 _ **Gonna take back what you stole**_

 _ **(Give it up, 'cause now I'm back)**_

* * *

Kemo looked at him in terror as he got up quickly, seeing the revolver in Seto's hand. "You can't do this! I did my part of the bargain!" Kemo exclaimed, hearing two shots being fired from the revolver as he felt sheer pain from both his legs. He screamed in agony when he hit the ground, causing him to crawl away from the other.

"I was, until you had to piss me off," Seto said as he listen to desperate grunts to crawl away, causing him to shoot Kemo in the right arm, hearing him scream again. He walked to his side as he kicked Kemo hard enough to turn him over, making him place the revolver barrel to Kemo's forehead. "I am going to give the Big Five a message on which they are going to hell for their crimes," he explained as he pulled the trigger, feeling the blood splattering on his face when the bullet hit Kemo's forehead.

* * *

 _ **You thought you were so tough**_

 _ **You had it all under control**_

* * *

Seto search through Kemo's pockets, finding a knife that was used on him when he was alive, as he tore Kemo's shirt of as he carved a symbol of the crow on the middle of Kemo's chest. He placed the revolver in Kemo's hand, which he then put the knife in his other hand, causing him to head out of the park where he hid his motorcycle behind the bushes. He got on his motorcycle as he witnessed the crow flying ahead once again, causing him to start up his vehicle as he began to follow it.

* * *

 _ **Now nothing's enough**_

 _ **Gonna take back what you stole**_

* * *

Seto arrived to an abandon warehouse on the docks as he parked his motorcycle as he got off to open the doorway. Once he opened it, he brought his motorcycle inside as he placed it in the center of the room, walking over to the door and closing it once again.

"This will have to do for a secret base," Seto said as he saw the crow perching on the support beams above him. He climbed up some crates as he sat down near a window while listening to the sirens from both police cars and ambulances that were headed to the park.

He wondered on how Selene was as he placed his hand on the glass calmly, closing his eyes tightly as one lone tear came down his face. _'Selene. I will get each and every one of them and I will find you. Just please be alive when I do,'_ he thought as he opened his eyes, looking at the reflection of himself as he sighed.

"Better get this mess off my face," he said as he jumped down from the higher level and began searching for some restroom to use to wash his face. _'First thing to do is to help Mokuba and Amon with the company because they are somehow inexperience to do it,'_ he thought as he found the restroom that only had a sink, which was the only clean one there as he began to wash his face thoroughly to get the blood from his make-up face.

He shook off the extra water from his face as he walked over to the travel carrier, that contained his laptop that allowed access for him to Kaiba Corporation's main computer. He turned on his laptop as he began working on his business, after sending Mokuba an e-mail of instruction on what to do, as he put in the contact numbers of the Big Five on the second window. "Now who would be my next target?" He asked himself as he looked at the names.

He remembered the decks that they had with them during their time in the virtual world. "I think I know who to get next. Adrian Randolph Crump III and Gansley," he said as he looked at the crow. "But I need your help to do it if we're going to make this goal complete," he told it, as he heard it cawing at him.

 _'Understood, Seto. Inform me of your plan in other for this to go smoothly and without getting caught by any outside force,'_ the crow said to him as Seto began telling the crow his plan in detail on how things would go.

* * *

 _ **Gonna take back what you stole**_

 _ **(Give it up, 'cause now I'm back)**_


	4. Chapter 4

At the park, Detective Amon was with Officer Emiya to study the crime scene, while the other officers were keeping the people out of the area for them to do their part.

"Looks like Kemo wanted to kill himself, huh Amon?" Emiya asked until he saw the expression that Amon had on his face. "Detective Crawford? Is something bothering you?" He asked, causing the other to snap out of a trance-like state.

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine," Amon answered as he looked at the carving on Kemo's chest again. _'A symbol of a crow,'_ he thought as he wondered what this meant. "Could you send me the pictures and autopsy report, Hajime?" He asked, causing Officer Emiya to nod his head to him. "Thanks. Sorry to be in a rush, but I have to keep promises to both the living and the dead," he explained as he walked towards his motorcycle and got on it. He placed his helmet as he heard knocking from someone, causing him to see Officer Emiya.

"If you want me to send you anything else, let me know. I'll gladly do it if this is something related to the incident two months ago," Emiya said as Amon nodded his head to him. He watched Amon driving off as he went back to the crime scene to analyze the area the best way he could to give Amon to solve.

* * *

At the zoo, Crump was with Gansley, watching the penguins around in their habitat. Gansly, who had his back against the railing while trying to contact Kemo on his cellular phone.

"Damn it. Where the hell is Kemo? He should of answered by now," Gansley said in an annoyed tone of voice. "He must be hung over from having a good time last night," he stated as he hung up his phone.

Crump was still counting the penguins with their chicks until he heard his phone ringing. "Damn it. I lost count now," he sighed, taking out his phone as he answered it. "Hello. Crump speaking," he said as looked at Gansley for a moment. "Yes, Gansley is with me right now. Who might this be?" He asked, causing Gansley to look at him with a raised brow. "Oh? Fine, we will be there," he answered as he hung up calmly.

"Who the hell was that?" Gansley asked him while trying to figure out their sudden phone call.

"An anonymous informant. He said he has a way to help us take over Kaiba Corporation," Crump answered. "He said to meet him at the abandon aquarium in half an hour," he added, causing the other to nod his head in agreement of the time and the place.

"Then let us go over there and wait until the informant arrives," Gansley said as he looked at Crump with a serious expression. "Fine. We'll wait until it is close enough to meet up with the informant. Until then, let us have some coffee," he stated as he walked with Crump to a café.

* * *

Seto hung up the phone and smirked, causing him to place his laptop in its carrier as he got on his motorcycle. He placed his helmet on as he turned on his vehicle, causing him to look at the crow. "You fly ahead. I'll catch up," he said to the bird, watching it fly ahead of him to the abandoned aquarium. He drove away from the docks as he headed towards the abandoned aquarium while having a smirk on his face. _'Two birds with one stone,'_ he thought as he had to focus on the goal. The main reason he was brought back.

* * *

At Kaiba Corporation, Amon entered the CEO's office as he looked at Mokuba, who was on the computer at the time. "Hey Mokuba. Got time for visitors?" He asked, causing Mokuba to lift his head up and form a smile on his face.

"Always, Amon. Come on over and have a seat," Mokuba answered as he looked at the computer screen in front of him.

Amon walked over as he sat on the desk, looking at the computer that Mokuba was on. "Kemo _'committed'_ suicide last night," he said, causing Mokuba to look at him with a surprise, yet confused expression.

"How is that possible? He would never do anything like that," Mokuba answered as he was trying to figure that one out. He could tell that Amon was having the same look on his face as well. "You think he was murdered?" He asked.

"There was a carving of a crow symbol on Kemo's chest. The is a strong chance he was indeed murdered," Amon replied. "I'm getting the report from my friend Hajime to see if I can solve it somehow," he added as he looked at the computer. "So, how goes the company? Do you need help with anything?" He asked.

"Someone e-mailed me with instructions on how to do it," Mokuba replied as he looked at the screen again, pulling up the e-mail that left the instructions. "It's weird. How would someone know so much about the company itself?" He asked.

Amon looked at the message as if he was trying to decipher the code somehow. _'Who the hell would know about the company? The only person that knew this place was Seto and he's been dead for two months,'_ he thought to himself as he heard his name being called again, causing him to look at Mokuba, who was looking at him.

"Amon? Is something wrong?" Mokuba asked as he knew that it could have been fatigue from work the way he zoned out like that.

"No. Nothing is wrong," Amon answered as he looked at him. "Come on. We promised to visit Selene today," he said as Mokuba nodded his head as he took the laptop with him. Amon walked with Mokuba as he knew that something was definitely up and he was going to find out what it was.

* * *

At the abandoned aquarium, Gansley and Crump parked in the parking lot while gathering their guns just in case it was a set up from this anonymous informer of theirs.

"Now which area of this aquarium are we suppose to meet this fellow?" Gansley asked Crump as they stepped out of the vehicle calmly while shutting the doors.

"He said to meet him at the polar bear exhibit," Crump replied as he walked inside the building and began searching for the exhibit. "Try calling Kemo again. Maybe he might be up at this hour?" He suggested to Gansley, who nodded his head as he took out his phone. He dialed Kemo's number again as he waited patiently until they finally arrived at their destination.

"Damn it. Still no answer," Gansley said as he hung up. He looked around as he raised a brow. "So where is he?" He asked Crump, causing Crump to shrug his shoulders for an answer. They heard cawing noises that echoed in the area, causing them to look around for the source.

"What the hell? Where is that coming from?" Crump asked as he spotted the crow on the railing of the catwalk, sighing a bit of relief. "It's just a bird," he said.

Suddenly, they heard the spotlights coming on as they both looked around. The spotlights were on them, but questioned themselves on how could a place have power after being abandoned so long and who could have turned them on. Then they heard the sound of clapping from the catwalk, causing them to look over while noticing the crow was gone.

"So you two finally came. I knew that you two couldn't resist an invitation of some kind," Seto said as he remained in the dark.

Gansley and Crump looked up at the direction when they heard the voice. They shielded their eyes from the bright lights as Gansly chuckled a bit.

"Is this some kind of sick joke? Trying to sound like the late Seto Kaiba to frighten us?" Gansly asked as he squinted his eyes to see the outline of the person from the spotlights. He heard the chuckle again from their so-called informant as both he and Crump witnessed the person jumping down from the railing and landing on the ground. They were stunned to see how could someone manage to survive a jump like that from that distance.

"T-That is impossible! That should have killed you!" Crump said as he had estimated the jump was about forty to fifty feet above ground. He stared at the person as he went pale, seeing Seto Kaiba himself. "N-No. This has to be a joke. W-We killed you," he said.

"Yes you did and that jumped should of killed me as well, but it didn't," Seto answered as he pressed the button as the bars came down in front of the doors that would allow both men to exit the area. "You can already forget calling Kemo. He's already dead," he said, causing both men to look at him in shocked. "Now gentlemen, shall we discuss why we are here?" He asked.

* * *

At Domino Hospital, Amon and Mokuba were in Selene's room, who set up fresh flowers on the table near the window just with the others. Mokuba sat on the chair as he held Selene's hand softly while Amon looked outside, as he went into deep thought again.

"Just you wait, Selene. When you wake up from this, we're going to throw a big party for you," Mokuba said as he looked over at Amon. "You've been getting a lot of flowers, so expect to see this more as a garden instead of a hospital room," he added in a joking tone. He looked over at Amon again as he looked at Selene once more. "Your brother has his spies scouting the area again. He's trying to figure out a serious case that could had involved you and brother," he said quietly.

Amon blinked twice as he looked over at Mokuba as he went over to Selene, kissing her forehead lightly. "I got two of Officer Emiya's best men to guard you two," he said as he looked at Mokuba as he leaned towards his ear. "I just got a heads up from one of my spies. He said there's activity at the abandoned aquarium, so I'm going to check it out," he whispered, causing Mokuba to nod his head. He walked out of the room as he looked at the officers by the door, nodding his head to them as they nodded back.

 _'Time to see what is up,'_ Amon thought as he used the side door of the building to exit the hospital.

* * *

"What do you want to discuss, brat?" Gansley asked as he was ready to get his gun out from behind his back.

"Well, I have one question to ask you about your current plan on taking over Kaiba Corporation," Seto replied as he looked at the two while having a smirk on his face. "The question is, who would get the most fair share of it?" He asked, causing them to look at each other for a moment.

"What do you mean by that?" Crump asked him.

"I mean, which one of you bastards will have more shares to become the top dog of the business? Surely you all remembered the most important objectives of _'taking over'_ a huge corporation," Seto answered. "Who would keep those around and who would kick those out to gather more?" He asked.

Gansley and Crump looked at each other as they were debating in their heads on the topic itself.

 _'Well, Gansley have always been a favorite to Gozaburo in some ways, and knowing Lechter, he would gladly let Gansley have most of the shares,_ ' Crump thought, causing his eyes to narrowed a bit. _'But what will that leave me? I refuse to get the short end of the stick of the business!'_ He screamed to himself.

Seto watched as he formed a tiny smirk on his face as both Gansley and Crump began to argue amongst each other on the situation, along with the flaws the each other have. _'This is going to be good,'_ he thought as he crossed his arms calmly as he remained silent.

"I refuse to have you having most of the share of the corporation with Lechter and Johnson! You always think that you can do better than the rest of us and considered my ideas are stupid!" Crump shouted.

"You think I would turn against you, you fat fool! How do I know that you might turn against me!?" Gansley snapped as he punched Crump in the face, causing Crump the fight back as they began to fight each other.

Seto watched the fight between both men as they pulled out their guns and began shooting at each other in the vital areas of the body itself. He smirked wickedly as he walked over to them, chuckling a few times as he looked at the two calmly. "So amusing to see you two fight like dogs. Always wanting to have what you want," he stated as he slipped on leather gloves and took out a knife from his back pocket.

Both men were bleeding out until they realized that they were trick on killing each other from Seto's manipulative plan.

"Don't worry gentlemen. You'll be joining Kemo in Hell and soon will the others," Seto said as he tore the shirts open as he began carving the symbol of the crow on their chests. He listened to the gargling scream from the two as he looked at the two with dark eyes. "This is what happens when you mess with the wrong people. Especially with me and my fiancée," he said coldly.

Seto saw the fear in their eyes as they succumb to their injuries. Seto placed to fingers against their necks, causing him not to feel their pulse as he stood up calmly. "Three down," Seto said as he turned around as he pressed the button to make the bars to rise to exit the exhibit. He smirked a bit as he knew that his goal was getting closer and closer, causing him to wonder what would happen once it was complete.

He walked out of the building as he got on his motorcycle, placing his helmet on as he began to drive off to his lair. Unknown to him, Amon was watching him from a distance with his Gravekeeper's Spies, waiting for the opportunity to approach him to confirm his suspicions.


	5. Chapter 5

At the abandoned aquarium, the officers and Amon were analyzing the situation of the scene. They knew both men shot each other, their guess an argument of some kind, and bled to death. Amon squatted down as he looked at the carvings on their chests again as he knew someone was making a statement.

 _'Kemo used to work for my father. Gansley and Crump are, or were, part of a group known as the Big Five, that used to served Seto's adopted father before his untimely demised. So, whoever is targeting these guys aren't finished it,'_ Amon thought to himself as he looked at Officer Emiya.

"Same as Kemo," Emiya said as he watched the bodies being taken away in the ambulances while crossing his arms. "You think it could be a rival group?" He asked.

"Not sure. The symbol carved on their chests makes it seem so," Amon answered as he walked away from the crime scene as Officer Emiya followed him. "You find anything about a group that could possibly have that symbol?" He asked him as they were outside.

"Not really. This must be either totally new or a underground group," Emiya answered. "But I sent you the autopsy of Kemo this morning. You were right on your hunch of his death. It wasn't a suicide, but a homicide," he said.

"I'll check it out later. Your men going to be at my sister's room again?" Amon asked.

"Of course," Emiya replied. "I got a feeling that you are guessing it has to include with the incident a year ago," he said.

"If they were involve with the death of Seto Kaiba and having my sister in a coma, I'll make sure they'll be persecuted and sentenced that they deserved," Amon stated as he looked at his watch. "I'm heading out. I'll see you later, Hajime," he said as he walked to his motorcycle and got on, placing his helmet on as he drove off into the night.

* * *

At the warehouse, Seto was looking through the list to see who would be his next candidate be. He had already crossed off the names of Kemo, Crump and Gansly, leaving three remaining members left.

 _'So whom are you going to take out next, Seto?'_ The crow asked as it ate its meal.

"Johnson. The crooked attorney himself," Seto answered as he had to think very carefully on how to approach him as he closed his eyes. "I'll come up with the plan. But right now, I need to assist my brother again on the company," he stated as he opened his eyes as he began typing away on his keyboard. He kept up with the company's status, which continued to stay stable as he sent another e-mail to Mokuba. After he was finished, he turned off his laptop as he knew the perfect location to meet Johnson personally.

* * *

At Domino Café, Amon was reading the autopsy report that Hajime sent him while Johnson, who was a few tables away, sipped his coffee quietly. As Amon continued to study the autopsy report, he couldn't get that thought out of his mind.

 _'I know that character looked similar to Seto. I hope this isn't some kind of sick joke from this damn poser,'_ he thought as he then heard a cell phone going off. He glanced over as he saw it was Johnson's phone, causing the man to answer it calmly.

"Johnson speaking," Johnson answered as he leaned back a bit.

 _'Is this the same guy that called Kemo, Gansley and Crump that might be involve with their deaths?'_ Amon thought as he closed his eyes as he concentrated to block out the noise around him while listening to Johnson's call.

"Yes, I'll be at the old auditorium at eight sharp," Johnson answered as he smirked a bit. "Yes, I'll bring the money for the information that I need. I will see you soon, sir. Farewell," Johnson added as he hung up the phone as he looked at the witness as he paid his tab.

 _'This guy definitely know how to lure these guys in. Promising them something, but leading them to their demise,'_ Amon thought as he watched Johnson walking off after paying for his coffee _. 'You won't be the only one being there, Johnson. I want to meet this guy who is killing you all one by one,'_ he said to himself as he paid for his coffee as well, causing him to get on his motorcycle and driving off to the office. _'But before I do, I want to get the reason why,'_ he thought as he knew he had to get the equipment to get the full story.

* * *

It was around 7:55 P.M. that Amon waited for the two men to meet up with each other for this so-called business. Earlier, he had installed a two-way transmission to listen to the conversation while having night-vision binoculars to see the whole thing. He looked at his watch as it was now two minutes to 8 P.M., causing Amon to question himself at first until he heard a cawing noise from above.

He looked up at him as he knew that was a crow he heard. He watched the crow flying around as it landed on top of the stage curtain railing as if it was trying to blend it with the background. _'I guess that the owner carves the symbol of his bird after he is finished with his victim,'_ he thought as he heard the door opening, causing him to see Johnson entering the auditorium. _'Time to watch the show,'_ he said to himself as the door closed and then locked behind after Johnson walked in.

* * *

When Johnson arrived to his designated location with the briefcase, looking for the so-called informer. "Where is that man? He told me to meet him here at this exact time," he said as he looked around again. He didn't notice Amon, who was watching him from the night-vision binoculars as he came up on stage.

Suddenly, the curtains began to pull themselves back as he saw the fog coming from the back of the stage. Johnson raised his brow at the scene as he heard some eerie music, not knowing where it was coming from. "Trying to spook me? I'll give you a plus for the location, sir, but I am sure we can talk without the special effects or music," he called out. He heard the music being turned low as he looked around until the eerie laughter filled the auditorium.

"So, you really did come. I am truly pleased that you did, Johnson," said the voice, causing Johnson to feel a bit uneasy.

 _'What in the hell? That sounds a lot like Seto,'_ Amon thought as he watched from afar. _'But it couldn't be Seto, unless something brought him back,'_ he added.

"I have the money. I wish for the information to take over Kaiba Corporation," Johnson said as he placed the briefcase on the ground, pushing it to the center of the stage. He heard a faint chuckle again as the lights went off, causing him to panic a bit, not knowing if it was a set-up or not. Suddenly, he was knocked unconscious as he hit the floor, while his body was being pulled from the stage.

Amon, who had witnessed the sudden attack, noticed that his night-vision binoculars began to act up as he looked at them for a moment, trying to figure out what was going on with them that would make them act up.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, the spotlight came back on as Johnson was in cut up while being strapped to a chair so he wouldn't be able to move. He began to stir as he noticed he was in pain, causing him to struggle a bit. 'What the hell? Why am I strapped down!?' Johnson asked himself.

"Good, you're awake. I was wondering how long it would take you to regain consciousness," Seto said as he looked at him in the eye.

Amon blinked as he saw Seto, alive and well, in front of Johnson. He then looked at the crow that was on the stage curtain railing until something clicked in his mind. _'That's it. The crow. I know I heard stories about it taking souls to the afterlife or bringing them back if they cannot rest,'_ he thought as he heard Johnson's yelling as he looked over to the two men on stage.

"Y-You are supposed to be dead! How can that be possible for you to be alive!?" Johnson asked in a demanding time as he felt the searing pain from the rubbing alcohol that was sprayed on the wounds.

"I don't have time to answer your questions. I want you to answer mine," Seto answered as he looked at him. "Now if you do as you are told, you won't get hurt much. If you refused, well, you'll be in a lot more pain than you're in right now," he said while looking at him. "Do I make myself clear? You crooked bastard?" He asked as he saw the other nodding his head slowly. "Good. Question number one: Why did you kill me and harm my fiancée?" Seto asked as he kept the rubbing alcohol sprayer in hand.

Johnson smirked a bit. "Like I will ever tell you that, Seto. Even if you are a dead man, you can't stop us," he said in a confident tone.

Seto twitched his brow as he opened the spray bottle and threw some of the rubbing alcohol on Johnson making him scream from the agonizing pain. "Tell me or I'll dump the whole damn thing on you," Seto snarled as his tone was acidic, ready to keep his promise on that part.

Johnson shuddered as he looked at Seto. "F-Fine," he said as he regained his composure. "We, the Big Five, and Kemo wanted to take over Kaiba Corporation to get revenge on you, but in order to do that, we needed to get rid of you and your precious fiancée, since you would leave it to her in case you died," Johnson explained. "After your death, we were this close killing her off, but the police were about to arrive, causing us to flee and wait patiently to get her when she was alone," he added as he looked at him.

"However, your precious fiancée is being heavily protected by the request of her brother, Amon, which we think he would be the candidate for your company somehow since Mokuba is too young for the company and that you two have a strong bond," he explained. "Kemo even suggested to put Selene's mind into the virtual world just like Gozaburo did with Noah," he added.

Amon glared as he got the full confession from Johnson, knowing that sentencing them in prison would be too good for them. _'No one fucks with my family and gets away with it,'_ he thought as his Millennium Bracer glowed a bit, wanting to summon his Gravekeeper's Assailant to eliminate Johnson himself, but managed to control his anger while Seto did his work.

"That is all I know! Now release me immediately!" Johnson begged as he saw Seto shaking his head. "What!? Why not!?"He asked as his voice was becoming more frantic to the situation he was in.

"Let's see. You are after my fiancée and those who I care about," Seto answered as he faintly chuckled. "And if I did untie you and send you on your merry way, you would inform your remaining comrades," he explained as he looked at him for a moment. "I'm not going to let you get off the hook that easily. You or the other members of the Big Five," Seto stated as he poured the remaining bottle of rubbing alcohol on Johnson, hearing him scream once more. "Besides, we didn't officially agree to that part of letting you go," he added as he saw the expression on Johnson's face. The seared look of terror was always priceless as he slipped on leather gloves.

"W-What are you doing?" Johnson asked weakly.

"It's very simple, Johnson. I'm about to send your ass to Hell where Kemo, Gansley and Crump are now," Seto answered as he looked at the other calmly as he held a small vial of poison. "Odorless and untraceable for the police to figure out the cause of death," he explained as he grabbed him by the throat, making the other gag for air. "Enjoy your last drink, Johnson. Cause pretty soon, you will be in front of the devil himself," he said as he forced Johnson to drink the poison by force as he covered his mouth so Johnson couldn't spit it out.

It took only a few minutes for the poison to take effect as Johnson's body began to convulse until he stopped convulsing all together. Seto placed his fingers against his neck as he nodded his head and began carving out the symbol of the crow once more and untied him calmly, making the body collapse on the stage floor. Seto jumped off the stage as he walked away while the crow flew ahead of him.

* * *

Back at the warehouse, Seto put the motorcycle back in place as he stretched his body. With a sigh, he threw away the empty vial into the sea as he took off his gloves, tossing them into the barrel to burn. Suddenly, he heard the crow cawing, causing him to look up at it. "What is the matter?" He asked.

 _'Seto, someone is here,'_ the crow answered, causing Seto to raise a brow.

"What? No one knows where we are staying," Seto answered as he saw the doors being slammed shut by an unknown force, causing him to turn around quickly.

"Until now," a voice said as Seto turned his attention to see Amon with his Millennium Bracer glowing, causing the other to summon the Gravekeepers themselves.

"Amon," Seto said in a surprised tone as he didn't know that he had followed them.

"Seto, I think you and I need to have a little talk," Amon said as he kept his eyes on Seto, knowing this was going to be a heated discussion.


	6. Chapter 6

"Start talking, Seto. And this time I expect to hear the truth from you," Amon said as he looked at the other calmly.

Seto stared at him for a moment while the crow cawed at him, causing him to close his eyes. "It's called payback, Amon. Knowing you, you must have been there for the whole thing with Johnson," he replied as he opened his eyes and looked at him. "Am I right?" He asked, causing the other to nod his head once. He was hesitate at first as he managed to take a breath to ask him the next following questions. "Amon? How is my brother?" He asked the most simplest ones.

"He's fine. He's been following your instructions perfectly from the e-mails that you keep sending him," Amon answered, causing Seto to faintly chuckle. "Yeah, I figure it must have been you to know things like that," he stated as he faintly smirked. "No matter how well you hide your tracking, I'll still figure your ass out," he added.

"And Selene?" Seto asked as he noticed the expression changing quickly on Amon's face. "..Amon? What happened to Selene?" He asked again he was beginning to panic when the other lowered his head. "Amon! Answer me!" He pleaded.

Amon looked up at him as he had a tear coming down his face. "Selene is in a coma, Seto. She hasn't woken up after your death," he told him as he didn't want to break down in front of the other man.

Seto was in shocked as he staggered over to a chair to sit down as he placed his head down to his knees while holding his head, shaking a few times. "Selene," he weakly whispered as he couldn't believe what he was hearing. Selene in a coma? For a year? He continued to tremble as he didn't hear Amon walking towards him and seeing him kneel before him.

"Seto. Do you want to see her?" Amon asked him, causing Seto to nod a bit. "Alright, but you got to promise me to be in some disguise. If anyone see you, then it'll be a hard time to explain things," he said to the dragon duelist as he rose to his feet and walked over to his motorcycle, grabbing a gym bag. "Be lucky I carry spare clothes for emergencies," he said as he walked over to Seto again and handed him the bag.

Seto took the bag calmly as he got up on his feet, walking behind a few crates to change out of his clothing. "Amon? Are you going to turn me in after this?" He asked as he was curious why the other haven't done so yet.

"Nah," Amon answered as he closed his eyes. "No one messes with our family and gets away with it. And especially hearing the full confession from Johnson himself, I think their sentences have already be put out," he stated. "Besides, it would be strange of me to bring in a dead man for the crimes he committed, wouldn't you agree?" He asked, causing Seto to chuckle a bit. "Quick question for your crow. I know he and you talk telepathy, so it'll be an easy thing for me to converse," he said as he looked at the black bird across from him.

 _'Ask away,'_ the crow said.

 _'I know your lore about bringing the dead to their resting place and bringing them back to finish a job they could not rest from something so horrible and tragic. Seto isn't suppose to depart from this world, correct? Somehow, in a way, you could bring him back to the world of the living. Am I right?'_ He asked the bird calmly.

 _'You are very wise, Amon. Very wise indeed,'_ the crow answered. _'Yes, there are a few like me to bring back those who have died, which they are not destined to cross over just yet,'_ it stated. _'However, he must complete his goal in order to return to the world of the living,'_ it added.

 _'You and him are linked, so anything happens to you, like being shot at, he'll feel the same damage,'_ Amon said, causing him to look at Seto, who came out wearing his disguise, as he came over to him.

 _'Always observant,'_ the crow replied as it looked at Seto for a moment. _'Your friend knows a lot of things. He will have to be your back up in case that happens,'_ it told him.

"Understood," Seto said as he looked at Amon. "He's not my friend. He's my future brother-in-law," he corrected the bird as he walked with Amon while looking at the Gravekeepers.

"Assailant, you come with us. Spies, you watch the place until we return," Amon instructed as he looked at the others. "The rest of you, spread out in the city. If we're lucky, we can find the remaining two of the Big Five at this rate," he explained as he walked outside as his motorcycle was parked on the docks. He gave Seto a spare helmet, watching him put it on as he got on the motorcycle while feeling Seto sitting behind him.

"Let's ride," Amon said as he revved up his motorcycle and drove off to the hospital with Seto, with the crow flying ahead of them.

* * *

As they arrived at Domino Hospital, Amon parked the motorcycle in the parking lot as he and Seto got off the motorcycle as they went to the elevator door. Amon pushed the button to go up as he looked at Seto. "Keep your helmet on at all cost until we are in Selene's room," he instructed, causing Seto to nod his head once.

When the door opened, they stepped inside as Amon pressed the floor level where Selene was on and waited patiently. Amon closed his eyes as he was unsure how would Seto would react when he saw Selene on the bed as he tapped his foot a few times. "I wish they changed the damn music," he said as he heard a faint chuckle from Seto. It wasn't long until they reached the floor, causing them to go the desk for Amon to sign in while putting down 'Joey Wheeler' to cover Seto's identity. "He's a friend of my sister," he said to the nurse, causing her to nod as they walked over to the door to his sister's room.

 _'He wasn't kidding about the top security for her,'_ Seto thought as he saw two officers present as Amon told them that he was 'Joey Wheeler,' which he questioned why he would have the mutt's name for a cover like that. He would have to get used to it in case he visited Selene, knowing he would eventually when the job was over with the Big Five. He watched the police officers leaving for their break as he looked at Amon.

"You ready to see Selene?" Amon asked him as he looked at him.

 _'Yes. I want to see her,'_ Seto answered him by thought as he felt the anxiety hitting him a bit.

"Okay," Amon said as he entered the room first as he made the camera pause along shutting off the sound so they would not be noticed.

Seto stepped inside as his eyes widen from what he was seeing. He took off his helmet as he slowly walked over to Selene's body, seeing the wires on her forehead and chest while having an IV in her. "S-Selene," he whispered hoarsely as he stared at his beloved with disbelief.

"I'll leave you two alone, so take all the time you need," Amon said as he closed the door behind him as he continued to keep the camera the way it was until he saw Seto leaving the room. He closed his eyes as he knew that this was going to be rough for Seto the most, especially what he was doing to get back with her once again.

Seto sat down in a chair that was next to her as he held her hand softly, closing his eyes as he was remembering that day before any of this happened.

* * *

 _Selene was giggling as she wrapped her arm around his, looking up at him like a princess would with her prince. "Seto, you said you have something to tell me on our one year anniversary," she said as she heard him chuckle a bit. "Why won't you tell me?" She asked as she pouted a bit._

 _"You look adorable when you pout," Seto answered as he kissed her softly. "Alright, we're here," he said as he looked up at the blimp that was over them as he smirked a bit._

 _Selene looked up at the blimp as she tilted her head just a bit. "Why is the blimp here?" She asked._

 _"Don't mind the blimp," Seto answered as he held her hand. "Selene. We've been going out for a year now and there is something I want to ask you," he said, causing him to get down on one knee as he held her hand. "Selene Crawford, would you do me the honors on becoming my wife?" He asked as he opened up an engagement ring that resembled to a lotus flower with a diamond in the centered._

 _Selene covered her mouth as her eyes widen, looking completely shocked at first. She lowered her hand from her mouth as she nodded. "Yes," she answered. "Yes, I will marry you Seto," she said as she felt the ring being slipped on her finger._

 _Once Seto got on his feet, he wrapped his arms around her waist while feeling her arms around his neck. "I love you," he whispered as she kissed her passionately._

 _"I love you too, Seto," Selene whispered back as they kissed once again._

* * *

Seto shed a tear as he shut his eyes tightly. "Selene. Selene, please wake up," he softly pleaded as he held her hand still. "Let me hear your voice. Your laughter. Even your singing. Just please wake up," he begged to her.

Seto touched her lips a bit with his fingertips as they were still warm. "You're definitely like a princess," he said as he faintly smiled. "Just waiting for the curse to be broken when the evil is vanquished while you wait for your true love's kiss," he stated as he got up and sat on the side of the bed.

Seto slowly scooped her up in his arms as he cradled her. _'I remember doing this when she fell asleep after leaving the carnival,'_ he thought as he stroke her face lightly. _'This also reminds me the time when Mokuba was an infant. Mother would sing her lullaby to us,'_ he added as he closed his eyes, trying to remember the song as he began to hummed it lightly.

"I'm almost done, Selene. Nezbitt and Leichter are the only ones left so I can wake you from whatever nightmare you might be having," Seto said as he kissed her on the forehead. He stared at her for a moment as he brushed her bangs from her eyes. "No matter what, I will always be there for you in reality and in your dreams. So please don't give up hope yet," he told her.

Seto was remembering the first time he saw her, the first time they danced together, the first duel they dueled together. He also remembered the kiss they share, whether it was in public or in private. All he knew that he loved her with all his heart and he would do anything to protect her, even dive into the deepest part of oblivion to get her back, no caring if it was dangerous or not.

"You are the most important woman in my life. Without you, I would have continued a total bastard to everyone who wanted to be my friend," he told her softly. "But you broke the chains and showed me that the world isn't so heartless. You've encouraged me during my duels, and you risked your life against opponents in order to protect those you love, including mine," he said as he touched her face.

He placed her back on the bed again and kissed her on the forehead lightly. "I'll come back to you. I promise I will save you somehow," he said as he stood up from the bed and walked over to where the helmet was. He placed it on his head as he stepped out of the room, looking over at Amon for a moment.

Amon nodded his head to him as he returned everything back to normal and got up when the police officers came back from their break. "We'll see you later guys," he said to them as he walked with Seto to the side staircase exit, which he normally took whenever he left his sister to do business that was either his line or work or not.

* * *

"Thank you for bringing me to Selene," Seto said as he walked down the stairs.

"No problem," Amon replied as he continued walking down the stairs. "So who do you have left?" He asked.

"Nezbitt and Leichter," Seto answered. "Sooner I get this done the better things will be," he stated.

"Well, you better add me in for this," Amon told him, causing the other to look at him. "I got a full confession from Johnson. You'll should be grateful that your voice wasn't on there," he stated as he looked at Seto.

"I need you to stay with Mokuba and Selene, Amon. They need your protect from Nezbitt and Leichter," Seto said to him.

"Understood. If you need any help, you let me know. You've got my number," Amon told him.

"Plus your telepathy to know when I am in danger," Seto stated as they arrived at the parking lot, seeing his very own motorcycle in front of him. "The hell?" He asked.

"I had your ride transported here for you. I still possess whatever shadows I had from ancient times, but it's only limited," Amon explained as he got on his motorcycle. _'Seto. Take those bastards out,'_ Amon said to him in thought as he placed his helmet on as he drove off.

Seto smirked a bit underneath the helmet as he got on his motorcycle and drove off as the crow flew ahead of him as they left the hospital. _'Do not worry, Amon. I will personally take them out,'_ he thought as he continued driving through the night.

Seto watched the hospital being farther and farther away while he drove as it was nothing. He continued having images of Selene in his mind as he kept his eyes on the road.

 _'Selene is what making me going. She is my strength. My world. I will not have them take that away from me as long as I continue to walk amongst the living,'_ he thought. 'And _I am not going to break my promise to her. I'll save her, just like Mokuba and I save each other from whatever threat that was thrown at us,'_ he concluded.

 _'Just don't let her depart from this world just yet. I'm almost finished my goal to make the world a little better,'_ he pleaded to whatever or whomever would be listening.


	7. Chapter 7

As Seto returned to the warehouse, he parked his motorcycle and got off, walking over to the wall as he began banging his fist against it a few times. He screamed loudly from witnessing his beloved fiancée in the hospital like that.

"Those bastards! Damn them! Damn them to Hell!" He shouted as he made his knuckles bleed.

 _'Seto! You need to calm down!'_ The crow cawed loudly over him, trying to calm the other the best way it could somehow.

Seto took a few deep breaths as he collapsed to his knees while his hands were on the floor to support him from hitting the hard surface. He slowly began to gain his composure back as he closed his eyes for a moment.

 _'You need to go after Nezbitt and Leichter that got you and your beloved in this situation. You just got to control that temper of yours so your mind will not be so clouded,'_ the crow explained as it looked at Seto for a moment. _'The sooner you finish those two off, the sooner that you will be reunited,'_ it added calmly.

Seto slowly rose up from the floor, nodding his head slightly. "Y-You are right," he said as he looked at the crow. "I do need to get my head together in order to get Nezbitt and Leichter for their crimes," he stated as he walked over to his laptop as he turned it on calmly. He looked at the status of both men as he knew that they had a trump card within their favor most of the time, but this situation changed since they were not expecting seeing Seto once again.

After a hard decision, he knew who would be his next target. "Nezbitt. He'll be the next target," he said to the crow as he looked at it. "Location would be somewhere simple. Somewhere that is in his field," he explained as he closed his eyes. He opened his eyes as he looked at the crow. "I know the very place to take him. There's an old aircraft carrier at the docks that is schedule to be destroyed after all its years of service during the wars," he stated as he smirked. "Why not make him feel like home?" He asked.

 _'Sounds like an excellent idea, Seto. A very excellent idea indeed,'_ the crow said as it cawed.

* * *

At the Big Five Headquarters, Nezbitt and Leichter were in deep thought about the situation they were in. They knew that their comrades were eliminated either together or alone. Especially with Kemo being the first one to be killed.

"Who the hell is targeting us?" Nezbitt asked Leichter, who remained silent still. "If we are not too careful, we will be next," he stated as he stood up and began pacing around the room. "The results are the same for the members' demise. Kemo, Crump, Gansley, and now Johnson have that carving of a bird on their chests whenever we identify the body at the morgue," he said as he looked at the other. "Aren't you going to say anything?" He asked his remaining partner.

Leichter looked at Nezbitt for a moment as he came out of concentration. "I heard what you said, Nezbitt. However, we need to identify who is the murderer of our comrades," Leichter answered. "Apparently the murderer have been luring our comrades to an isolated location, which not even the police forces would go to when the murders do occur," he explained. "However, we don't know how this murderer know our numbers, so it would have been someone that has a personal vendetta on our heads, causing that murderer to know our flaws and exploit them," he stated. "In other words, this murderer knows our numbers and private numbers from talking with one of our fallen comrades, and would contact one of us for something we truly need," he added.

"So, which one of us will it be?" Nezbitt asked his partner.

"Think about it for a minute. this person knows our titles. Gansley was Big 1, Crump was Big 2, Johnson was Big 3," Leichter said as he looked at Nezbitt. "You will be the next target since you are Big 4, and I will be the last one for being Big 5," he stated plainly.

Nezbitt looked stunned as he couldn't believe his ears. Him being the next target? He made his hands into fists as he narrowed his eyes. "I will NOT become a target for that freak! I will kill this freak personally before he even gets a chance to get me!" He barked.

"I know. That's why, when he calls, I want to record the conversation. If this murderer is using a technology of some kind to cover their own voice, then I can have it cleared up to see who our murderer is," Leichter said calmly as he looked at the other.

Nezbitt nodded his head as he walked out of the room to gather the equipment they would need to identify the murderer, once and for all.

* * *

Hours passed as Nezbitt heard his phone ringing. Nezbitt looked at Leichter, who nodded his head to him, causing Nezbitt to answer his phone. Leichter had pressed record at the same time that Nezbitt answered his phone, making the other to listen to the conversation.

"Hello?" Nezbitt answered as he listened calmly. "I see. You have information for taking over Kaiba Corporation?" He asked. "Oh? Something else?" He questioned. "New technology layouts? That even the late Seto didn't reveal?" He asked as he was a bit surprised. "Where do you want to meet?"

Leichter faintly smirked as he closed his eyes while he was gathering up all the conversation between his comrades and this so-called informant. _'Looks like this fellow is doing my dirty work for me,'_ he thought. _'Without those clowns, I'll become sole owner of Kaiba Corporation,'_ he added.

"Alright. I'll wait for you to send me a text message for the location and time," Nezbitt said to the other on the line as he hung up calmly. "Did you get it all?" He asked his partner.

"I got it," Leichter answered as he looked at the other. "Make sure you are well armed. We want this bastard off our case in order to take over Kaiba Corporation," he stated. "I'll eliminate this electronic voice to hear the real voice of this guy," he added.

"Right," Nezbitt said as he received a text message from the person that called him, nodding once. "I got the time and place. Wish me luck," he told Leichter, who was too busy working on his job. He shook his head as he walked off, causing Leichter to smirk a bit.

* * *

At the naval graveyard, Nezbitt walked towards the aircraft carrier. He was impressed that this person knew his tastes of scenery as he got onboard of the ship itself. He walked towards the landing docks as he looked around the area.

 _'Where the hell is this guy? I must admit, he has good taste of what I fancy,'_ he thought as he heard footsteps walking on the platform, causing him to admit the fog coming towards him. He turned around as he saw a shadow of the person across from him as he remained calm. "Are you the informant?" He asked.

"Yes I am," answered a voice, which echoed the area.

"Step forward so I can see you better," Nezbitt said as he was prepared to shoot at the informant after receiving data he needed for taking over Kaiba Corporation.

"Are you sure?" The voice asked him.

"I'm sure. I wish to know who I am dealing with in order to pay them back for their generosity," Nezbitt answered.

He saw the figure coming towards him as the person that he spoke to came into view. His eyes widen as he was in disbelief on what he was seeing. It was Seto Kaiba himself, dressed in black, but wearing some kind of war paint. "S-Seto Kaiba!? I-Impossible! Y-You are s-suppose to be d-" he was cut off as Seto raised his hand.

"Dead? Yes, I get that a lot. However, I won't let you get away with it for what you all did two months ago," Seto said as he had the look that would kill if they gazed into it. "I don't like it when you mess with me or anyone else that I am attached to," he explained as he noticed Nezbitt pulling out his weapon.

"You underestimated me, brat! Leichter is going to find out it was you killing off our comrades by luring them to their deaths!" Nezbitt exclaimed. "Now you will be killed by my hand!" He shouted as he began shooting at Seto.

Seto staggered back as he fell backwards until he hit the hard surface of the aircraft carrier itself. He didn't moved as Nezbitt lowered his weapon, causing him to laugh manically.

"Finally! He's gone!" Nezbitt said as he looked at the multiple shadows that circled around him within the fog itself. "W-What!? What is this!?" He demanded as he heard the laughter echoed from different directions.

"Don't you know, Nezbitt? Every military tactical geniuses usually have decoys while the real one remain hidden until it is time for them to strike," Seto said as the shadows revealed themselves to copies of himself to appear before Nezbitt, causing utter confusion from the other. "You better solve this situation, Nezbitt. You only used four on me, causing you to have at least nine left in your semi-automatic pistol," he told him as he chuckled.

"Don't you dare laugh at me, dead man!" Nezbitt shouted as he began shooting at the copies of Seto Kaiba. It wasn't long for Nezbitt to lose ammunition as he released the magazine as he was getting another from his pocket.

"Perfect," Seto said as he pulled out a remote and pushed the top button, causing Nezbitt to be restrained by his feet.

"What the hell!?" Nezbitt was startled as he struggled to release himself from the platform. "What the hell is this!? Release me!" He demanded.

"Not a chance. You see, this aircraft carrier has been schedule to be destroyed by the military itself, so I'm doing the work for them," Seto answered as he walked to the orb devices and began turning them off after he picked them up. "Realistic holograms. They act like the actual person when programmed correctly," he explained as he began walking off the aircraft carrier ship.

"You can't leave me here!" Nezbitt screamed.

"You left me and my fiancée. So I'm just returning the favor," Seto answered as he walked on the docks, causing him to push the middle button as the aircraft carrier began to sail away. He opened up his laptop as he got into the satellite system to see where Nezbitt was exactly. Once he saw the ship reaching its destination, Seto looked at the sea as he smirked. "Sayonara, Nezbitt. May you go to Hell where the others are," he said coldly as he pushed the last button.

He watched the explosion from afar as he closed his laptop and carried it to his motorcycle. He placed the laptop in its side carrier as he tossed the remote in the metal barrel. He lit a match as he flicked it inside, watching the fire burning scraps of trash, including the remote itself. To his timing, it would take at least thirty minutes to an hour for the device to be destroyed as he got on his motorcycle and drove off.

 _'Leichter is the last target,'_ Seto said to the crow by thought as he glanced at the bird for a second as he went back looking at the road again.

 _'Be prepared, Seto. We do not know what Leichter will have in store for us,'_ the crow answered as it flew still, heading back to the warehouse that they resided in.

* * *

At Kaiba Corporation, Mokuba was typing down information to keep the business stable from the help of the e-mail from an anonymous sender. He stretched his body as he yawned a bit.

"Man, I really need to meet this person. He seems to know how to run brother's company more than I do," he said as he went back typing on the keyboard again.

Suddenly, Mokuba fell into unconsciousness from a mere chop to the neck, causing to slumber forward. From behind was Leichter, who smirked a bit as he picked up Mokuba and placed him over his shoulder as he took the hidden stairway in the office that reached to the rooftop, where the helicopter was waiting for him. Once he arrived, he placed Mokuba in the seat as he got in calmly, closing the door as the helicopter took off.

 _'Time to finish this once and for all, Seto Kaiba,'_ Leichter thought as the helicopter headed towards Alcatraz.


	8. Chapter 8

At the warehouse, Seto was typing on the laptop as he waited for Mokuba to put in the report for the company. "What is taking Mokuba so long? He usually has this put in by now," Seto said as he looked at the crow for a moment, who ruffled its feathers.

It wasn't long until he heard the payphone ringing outside their temporary hide out, causing him to walk out of the building and enter the small structure. He turned on his disguised voice modulator as he answered it. "Hello?" He answered while he was curious on who it was that contacted him. _'Perhaps it is Amon? He found us and might have gotten the number before entering the building,'_ he thought.

"Hello Seto Kaiba," Leichter's voice said on the other end, causing Seto's eyes to widen slightly. Seto knew that Leichter wasn't stupid as he turned off the disguised voice modulator.

"How did you know it was me, Leichter?" Seto questioned the other, hearing a faint chuckle on the other end.

"Technology is such a marvelous thing to have these days. And I had a feeling that you would be the only one that would have a personal grudge against us two months ago," Leichter replied. "Besides, Amon wouldn't be able to figure it out until the last minute," he stated. "Now, I wish to see you at Alcatraz in an hour," he said.

"And if I refuse?" Seto asked.

"Oh I think you won't," Leichter answered as he chuckled. "Go ahead and say something, brat. Time is precious," he said.

"Let me go you creep!" Mokuba's voice cried out, causing Seto's eyes to widen in shock.

"Let Mokuba go, Leichter! He isn't involve with anything!" Seto barked.

"Brother! Is that really you?" Mokuba's voice said in surprised tone.

"Now, I will expect you to be here within the hour. If you don't, he will die," Leichter said to him, causing Seto to hear the other hang up on him.

Seto grasped the phone firmly as he shut his eyes tightly. He slammed the phone a few times as he screamed, causing the crow to fly over to him. Seto opened the door as he had to get some air while he still held the phone in his hand. "Leichter has Mokuba," Seto said to it calmly. "He wants me to go to Alcatraz," he added.

 _'I suggest you call for back-up,'_ the crow said to him. _'You know this is going to be a trap,'_ it stated.

"It's a chance I am willing to take," Seto answered as he hurried out of the phone booth and going inside the warehouse. He grabbed his laptop and headset as he headed out of the building while he ran down the docks. _'But the crow is right. I do need back-up,'_ he thought while he climbed down the ladder and got on the speed boat as he untied the boat. _'And I know just who to call,'_ he thought as he pulled the cord once as he guided the speed boat towards Alcatraz. "Computer. Call Amon Crawford immediately," Seto ordered, causing him to hear the phone dialing. _'Pick up the phone, Amon. This is an emergency,'_ he thought.

* * *

At the hospital, Amon was sitting next to his sister until he felt his cell phone vibrating, causing him to look at the caller I.D., revealing Seto's name. He got up calmly as he walked out of the room, nodding his head towards the officers who were guarding her room at all times.

"I got to go. See you guys later," he said to them as he exited the side stairway as he answered the phone. "Amon here," he answered.

"Amon. I need your help," Seto said on the other end of the line.

"What do you need help with?" Amon asked as he continued coming down the stairs.

"Leichter has Mokuba," Seto replied.

Amon's eyes narrowed as his Millennium Bracer glowed. "Location?" He asked.

"Alcatraz. I have to meet him within the hour or Mokuba dies," Seto replied. "I need you to find a way to get over there somehow to save him while I deal with Leichter," he stated.

"I'll be there in no time," Amon said. "After all, I was known as the master of shadows three thousand years ago," he stated.

"Don't overstrain yourself, Amon. Incarnation or not, you don't know what kind of damage it will do to you," Seto said to him.

"I'll see you in a few," Amon said as he hung up, causing him to arrive outside and arriving on his motorcycle. Once he got on, he revved up his ride as he drove off, causing him to go into an alley as he used his Millennium Bracer to engulf himself into the darkness, leaving no trace behind.

* * *

Seto lowered his headset as he looked at the outline of the island ahead of him, causing him to narrow his eyes a bit. _'Be prepared, Leichter. You will face my wrath for all the things you have done,'_ he thought as Alcatraz came to full view.

As he arrived to the docks of Alcatraz, he tied up the boat securely as he knew it would be somewhere in the area. He walked down the docks as he continued keeping his guard up while the crow was on his shoulder, staying close to Seto as it possibly can.

As he arrived in the center where the lab used to be, Seto motioned the bird to fly ahead to find Mokuba if he was nearby. He watched the crow flying into the air as he looked around for Leichter. "I'm here, Leichter! Now where are you?!" He called in a demanding tone as the spotlight was on him, causing Seto to shield his eyes a bit to see a shadow outline of a person.

It was Leichter, who was holding his pistol in his hand that was aiming at Seto's head. "Seems that you managed to keep your timing, Seto. I'm impress," Leichter said to him as he heard the crow cawing around.

"Where's Mokuba!?" Seto snapped as he narrowed his eyes at him. "If you harm one hair on him, I'll make sure you'll be sorry for fucking with me!" He shouted as he stepped forward a bit, causing him to hear Leichter firing his pistol at the ground, causing Seto to stop in his place.

"Mokuba is here," Leichter answered as he pointed over to his left, showing Mokuba tied against the remains of the support beam. "I do tend to keep my word," he stated.

Mokuba lifted his head up as he saw Leichter and another person across from him. He squinted his eyes a bit as he could have sworn he saw his brother present. "Brother…?" Mokuba asked as he was confused.

Seto rushed over to Mokuba as he placed his hands on his younger brother's shoulders, checking him thoroughly as he sighed in relief. "Thank god," he whispered as he looked at his brother in the eyes. "It's me, Mokuba. I'm back," he said calmly.

Mokuba smiled a bit big as he wanted to embrace his brother as he struggle with the rope that he was bound in. He felt his brother untying him as fast as he could as he was full of questions to ask his brother on how it was possible for him to return to the living. He shuffled his body a bit as the ropes came looser, causing them to hit the ground.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard as Seto winced in pain, falling to one knee while Mokuba held him up for support. Seto turned his attention to Leichter as he didn't see his crow flying in the air anymore, but still heard its cawing somewhere.

"Brother! Are you okay?" Mokuba asked as he was worried about his brother's condition.

"I-I'm fine Mokuba. You are my main concern right now and I'm glad you weren't harm," Seto answered softly as he watched Leichter throwing the pistol away. "What the hell did you do, Leichter?" Seto questioned with venom in his tone, wanting to kill the other immediately.

"Just concluding my theory," Leichter answered. "I found your weakness and it's that damn crow of yours, Seto. That bird is the main reason you are back from the dead in the first place," he explained as he smirked a bit while he saw Seto's scowl on his face. "Since you're here, I challenge you to a duel! And this won't be a mere duel, but a Death Duel!" Leichter called out.

"Sounds fine by me, Leichter. I'll make sure you lose!" Seto answered as he slowly got on his feet.

"But brother! You don't have your duel disk!" Mokuba exclaimed as he was worried about his brother more.

At that moment, Seto saw a silver motorcycle appearing, smirking a bit as he saw Amon present. "Seems that you still got it, Amon. I need you to have one of your gravekeepers to get my duel disk from the house," he said.

"You can use mine," Amon answered as he took out his duel disk from the side carrier, walking over to Seto as he placed it on Seto's arm. "You look like shit," he whispered to him.

"Leichter found my weakness," Seto answered quietly. "You got to find the crow and protect it along with Mokuba," he said low enough for them so Leichter wouldn't hear them.

"I will," Amon said as he saw his Gravekeeper's Assailant before him, handing him a deck of cards. "Thank you, Yasmin. I need you to help me find the crow and protect it with your life," he told to her. Yasmin nodded her head towards him as she began to search for the bird. Once she found it, she scooped it up in her arms as she went over to Amon again.

"My deck," Seto said as he felt a tug on his shirt, causing him to look down at his brother, who had a smile on his face. He saw Mokuba taking out a deck and offered it to him, causing him to look at it for a moment.

"I always carried your deck around, feeling that one day you'll come back," Mokuba said.

Seto softly smiled at his brother as he put his deck in the card slot. "Thank you Mokuba. Thank you Amon," he said as he walked towards Leichter as he was only five feet from the other. _'I have to win this. I have to win this for them, myself and most of all Selene,'_ he thought as he activated the duel disk. "Alright Leichter! Let's duel!" Seto called out as both men's life points were at four thousand.


	9. Chapter 9

At the hospital, Selene was laying on the bed as the machines continued letting everyone know about her status. However, deep within the subconscious mind, Selene had her legs closed to her knees while she had her face buried.

 _'Seto,'_ she thought as she was still distraught from the incident a year ago. ' _If I was strong enough, you would still be alive,'_ she said to herself weakly. _'I miss you Seto. Please come back to me somehow,'_ she pleaded as she closed her eyes as she crying silently.

 _ **"You don't have to cry,"**_ a voice said, causing Selene to lift her head up a bit.

Selene lifted her head up and blinked a bit. _"W-Who's there?"_ She asked as she saw a shadow figure in front of her, having the same features as her, but wearing an Egyptian Priestess outfit. _"A-Are you? Are you me?"_ She asked again..

 _ **"In a way. I'm Anai, a memory of your previous life,"**_ the shadow Anai said as she smiled a bit. _**"Listen to me, Selene. Seto is alive. A crow brought him back from the land of the dead, knowing his time was not up yet. But you have to help him immediately before he gets killed once more by Leichter,"**_ she explained.

 _"But.."_ Selene began to say, causing her to glanced down a bit as she looked at her engagement ring for a moment. She closed her eyes as she nodded once, looking back at Anai. _"Understood. I will aid the man that I love,"_ she said as she looked at her past self.

 _ **"Good. Because I want you to promise me to let me return to my beloved when the time comes for you and I to have our duel at the tomb of the Pharaoh. The Ishtar family know where that is located,"**_ Anai told her as she smiled, causing her to vanish into light particles.

Selene closed her eyes as she concentrated hard enough to locate Seto. _'Hang on Seto. I'm coming,'_ she thought as she began to astral project herself from the hospital to search for Seto.

* * *

At Alcatraz, Seto fell to his knees as he panted heavily. He had truly underestimated Leichter's skills of dueling as he closed his eyes for a moment. He was hearing faint echoes from his brother, who was still cheering him on while hearing Leichter's laughter echoing as well.

"Come on Seto! Don't give up now!" Mokuba cried out as he looked at his brother.

"Silence, brat! He only has 1050 life points while I still have 2700 life points left! He cannot win against me since his monsters are gone!" Leichter shouted towards him. "Kaiba Corporation will be mine!" He exclaimed.

"In your dreams! Seto will always have an ace in his hole!" Amon called out to the other. "And if you think you'll be off the hook, think again! Cause I have enough proof to have your ass thrown to prison or sentenced to death!" He snapped.

"Oh? I would love to see you try, young detective!" Leichter replied in confidence.

Seto looked at his hand as he knew he was in trouble as he closed his eyes. 'I only have two Flutes of Summoning Dragon on the field. If I only have Lord of Dragons, then I would be able to defeat him,' he thought as he felt he had failed.

"Seto!" Amon called out to him. "Seto! Do not forget your promise to my sister! Selene is still waiting for you!" He shouted to break the man's self pity in order to let him have the spark that will drive him back to victory.

 _'Selene,'_ Seto thought as he grasped his knees firmly. _'Selene, I am so sorry,'_ he knew that the promise he made would be somehow shallow now to her.

 _'Seto-kun!'_ A feminine voice cried out in his mind, causing Seto snapped open quickly. _'Seto-kun! Don't give up!'_ The voice said as he saw a faint, transparent of a figure in front of him. He was surprised to see who it was that managed to break the guilt that was brewing within him.

"Selene," Seto whispered as the transparent figure's face appeared, which revealed to be Selene herself.

 _'Seto! You and I promised that no matter what happens, we will always be there for each other no matter what force will stand in our way!'_ Selene said to him as she touched his face. She showed her engagement ring to him, smiling a bit more.

Seto saw the engagement ring as he nodded once, causing him to force himself to stand on his two feet. "You are right, Selene. We're still connected and still have a bright future ahead of us," he said softly as he lightly stroke her transparent cheek. "I'll come back for sure. Wait for me, my sweet beloved," he whispered to her as he watched his smiling fiancée vanishing in the wind.

"My turn, Leichter!" Seto called out as he drew his card from the top. His gaze went to the card, causing him to smirk a bit victorious. "Perfect," he said as he looked at Leichter. "I play Lord of Dragons on the field!" He said out loud as he summoned his creature on the field. "Next, I'll use both my Flute of Summoning Dragon cards to summon my three Blue-Eyes White Dragons on the field along with Spear Dragon!" He called out as he saw his monsters appearing before Leichter.

Leichter's eyes widen as he couldn't believe it. He had it all figured out, but this was something unexplainable. "Impossible! I was this close to winning!" He shouted.

"Well looks like you underestimated me, Leichter. And for that, you will be meeting up with your fallen comrades in Hell," Seto stated as he looked at his dragons before him. "Blue-Eyes White Dragons! Finish him off!" He commanded as he watched his dragons using their White Lightning attack on Leichter, making his life points go to zero.

Leichter screamed as a blinding flash of light appeared for a moment until it vanished, leaving nothing but ashes where he stood at.

Seto smirked a bit as he watched the three Blue-Eyes White dragons turning their attention over to him. He blinked a bit as he reached his hand out as he felt the snout of the middle dragon, feeling solid to him. He sudden felt a lick from the two dragons by his sides as he felt the middle one nuzzling against his hand, leaving him in shocked. _'They are real,'_ he thought as he then heard Mokuba's voice calling towards him.

"Big brother! I just knew you would win! I just knew!" Mokuba cried out as he held his brother around the waist, causing Seto to kneel down as he embraced him close.

Seto stroke his hair as he looked at Amon for a moment. "Let's get the hell out of here. Leichter did say this was a Death Match," he said to him, causing the other to nod his head at him.

"Everyone to the bike," Amon said as he lead them to the motorcycle. He saw Yasmin holding the crow still as he nodded his head towards her, causing her to come towards him. "Thank you, Yasmin. I'll take it from here," he said to her calmly as she nodded, making her turn into sand itself. "Mokuba. Seto. Hold on to the handles," he instructed as he got on the motorcycle.

Seto and Mokuba nodded their heads as both of them grabbed a handle on Amon's motorcycle, causing them to be engulfed into darkness as Alcatraz itself blew itself up once more. They re-emerged back at the warehouse, where Seto was staying as Amon cracked his neck a bit.

"Are you well enough to fly?" Amon asked the crow calmly.

 _'It was just a graze. I'll be fine,'_ the crow answered him as it spread its wings as it began flapping them. _'I am, after all, not an ordinary bird,'_ it stated.

"Of course you're not," Seto answered to the crow as he looked at Amon and his brother. "Go to the hospital and gather everyone there," he told them as he chuckled. "I want to see the look on their faces when I arrive," he said.

"Understood, Seto. We'll wait for you to be at Selene's room," Amon replied as he gave Mokuba a helmet, causing the younger Kaiba to place it on his head. "Hold on tight, Mokuba. This is one express that no one can stop," he said to him as Mokuba held onto Amon as they drove off.

Seto looked at the crow calmly as he checked the wing. "You are one unique bird," he said while walking over to his helmet. "Kemo and The Big Five are gone. What is next?" He asked the bird calmly.

 _'You'll see,'_ the crow answered. _'Come. We need to go to Selene's room,'_ it said as it flew off.

Seto placed his helmet on as he got on his motorcycle, revving it up as he drove after the bird while heading towards the hospital where the others were. _'At least I can have a laugh when I scare the mutt,'_ he thought as he chuckled faintly underneath the helmet.


	10. Chapter 10

At Domino Hospital, Amon had invited his friends to visit his sister to discuss the news about The Big Five murder case lately, including Kemo's murder case. Amon leaned against the wall as he had his arms crossed, lowering his head and closed his eyes while he waited patiently for the guest of honor to arrive.

"Hey Amon? Do you know the person who is responsible for the murders?" Joey asked him, causing him to see Amon shrugging his shoulders a bit.

"Well, it's a long line of people who would want to have those five, including Kemo, eliminated. However, if this was a paid job for a hit man, especially when they pay that person in cash, it is hard to point out if they were involve with the murder," Amon explained to the other calmly.

"Damn. I would of thought you have solved it before the police did," Joey said as he knew Amon was smart, but having the youngest detective to have an unsolved case like this, he didn't know Amon would be stumped.

Ishizu looked over as she raised a brow at Amon for a moment. She knew that the other knew of something, but didn't want to go after the culprit that did these killings. _'What are you hiding from us, Amon?'_ She asked herself in thought, knowing the other could read her mind as clear as day.

 _'You would have to see for yourself, Ishizu-chan. We are waiting for our guest of honor to arrive,'_ Amon answered her in thought, causing her to blink twice as she nodded once.

A half an hour passed, causing everyone to hear footsteps coming their way as the doorknob turned. They turned their attention over to the unknown motorist that entered the room since he was still wearing a helmet at the time.

Mokuba smiled as he typed down on his laptop as he watched the camera light changing color, knowing the sound was off. "It's all clear," Mokuba said to the unknown visitor as he saw the crow on his shoulder. "Is your friend better?" He asked.

"Much better now," said the unknown motorist as he took off his helmet, revealing himself to be Seto Kaiba himself.

"GAH! SETO IS A FREAKIN' ZOMBIE THAT IS GONNA EAT OUR BRAINS!" Joey screamed as he jumped in Tristan's arms, making some of the others to freak out.

Amon snickered a bit as he began to laugh non-stop, causing Seto to burst out laughing as well. Yugi and the others were looking at the two oddly as they looked at each other.

"Uh, did we fucking miss the joke?" Bakura questioned as he looked at Amon.

Amon wiped his eyes as he took a breath to maintain composure he had left. "No. No joke," Amon answered as he looked at Seto. "I think it's time you tell them the whole story, Seto. My sides are in pain from laughter," he said to the other as he sat down in the chair.

Seto nodded to Amon as he looked at Tristan and Joey, causing him to raise a brow at the two. "Are you two secret lovers? Since it looks like you are enjoying the way the monkey is holding you, Mutt," he said, causing him to smirk a bit.

Joey and Tristan looked at each other as Joey quickly got out of Tristan's arms. "Get that mind out of the gutter, you freakin' zombie!" He snapped as he twitched his brow a few times. He heard Seto's chuckle as he sat down, trying to remain calm as he kept his eye and guard on Seto.

"Alright. If everyone is ready, I will tell my story," Seto said as he looked at them. "This story is about love, death and revenge," he stated, causing everyone to blink a few times as Seto began his tale.

* * *

"And that is basically what happened. Leichter knew about the crow, shot at it to make me weaken enough to challenge me to a duel. If it wasn't Selene's presence, I wouldn't be standing here before you now," Seto explained as he walked over to Selene's side, stroking her face lightly.

Everyone was silent for a moment, feeling upset yet angry at the same time towards the late Big Five and Kemo for what they did two months ago. Yugi got up from his seat as he walked slowly towards Seto, placing his hand on the other's shoulder. Seto looked over at him as he knew that he could feel the feelings the other a clear as day.

"Do you think..you can find a way to bring Selene out of her coma?" Yugi asked finally as he stared into the blue-eyed duelist.

"From what I heard, there is," Seto answered as he looked at the crow, who was on the window still. "You said you can give me a second chance in life, right?" He asked it calmly. "You said you knew that I was not ready to depart from this world just yet," he said.

 _'Correct,'_ the crow answered as it ruffled up its feathers. _'All you need to do is kiss her on the lips and I will return your life essence,'_ it explained.

Seto smirked a bit as he looked back at Selene. "You don't have to tell me twice," he said as he leaned over, kissing his beloved fiancée on the lips softly, yet passionately at once. _'Time to wake up, my beautiful princess,'_ he thought.

Suddenly, a bright, white light glowed in the room, making everyone to shield their eyes as the light vanished. Seto broke the kiss lightly as he caressed Selene's face, waiting to see if she would awaken. He was a bit afraid if she wouldn't wake up as he held her hand softly. A few minutes later, he felt a soft squeeze coming from Selene's hand, causing him to hear her soft yawn.

Everyone was in shocked as they saw Selene open her eyes slowly as her vision was still blurry from her deep slumber for the past two months. Selene blinked her eyes a few times to get a better visual as she saw her friends, her brother, and especially the man that she had lost – Seto.

"Hey," Selene said in a tired voice as she was unsure where she was. "Where..am I? Why is..everyone crying all of the sudden?" She asked tiredly as she felt Seto scooping her up in his arms, causing her to blush pink. "S-Seto!" She gasped as she felt the multiple kisses of Seto's passion, causing her to wrap her arms around his neck softly in order to give into the kiss.

As everyone was cheering for the two returning back to them, Amon had slipped out of the group along with the crow, which he had used his shadow transportation to make them arrive on the rooftop. Amon looked at the crow as it began to spread its wings to take flight.

 _'Thank you for your help,'_ Amon said to it telepathy. _'We would have been lost without your assistance,'_ he stated.

 _'It was no trouble at all. Most of my family does this kind of thing all the time,_ ' the crow replied as it began flying away from Amon, heading towards to the sun.

Amon smiled as he turned around, walking back downstairs to the floor where his sister, his friends, and his future in-laws were as he began to whistle a soft tune.

* * *

 _"If the people we love are stolen from us, the way to have them live on is to never stop loving them. Buildings burn, people die, but real love is forever." – Sarah from "The Crow"_


End file.
